


tattoo that

by k_itt



Category: NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lovey-Dovey, M/M, Romance, Tattoos, jaehyun is whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 06:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26847217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k_itt/pseuds/k_itt
Summary: "It wasn’t that Jaehyun didn’t like tattoos – oh no, it was nothing like that. In fact, Jaehyun loved them on Ten’s skin."
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Comments: 6
Kudos: 77





	tattoo that

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little bit of jaeten-soft-hours that came by as i talked about tattoos with a friend at 3am lol 
> 
> I missed writing some fluff jaeten and writing new content about them cuz all I’ve been doing is review and re-write for What's in a name, so I hope you enjoy it just as much as I did writing it. ^^
> 
> ps: next chapter for What's in a name will be here soon i promise. 
> 
> Oh! This wasn't beta-ed, so if you see any mistakes, please feel free to point out.

If there was something that Jaehyun and Ten were different – aside from the fact that Ten wanted another cat, while Jaehyun stopped to pet every dog that crossed their way on the streets; aside from Jaehyun waking up early (almost) every morning, had fruits for breakfast (Ten hated fruit) and went outside to his morning workout, while Ten hid his head under the mattress for “just more five minutes” that turned into at least full thirty minutes (when it wasn’t Jaehyun’s duty to wake up Ten with neck kisses and stolen mattresses, that were left on the floor until Ten finally stood up to pick them, around one hour and fifteen minutes after Jaehyun’s alarm ringed for the first time); aside the fact that Jaehyun couldn’t stand heat, nor when it was too cold either, while Ten could stand a whole day under the hot summer sun, or hours outside in the snow, completely unbothered – that one thing thing that they were really different, was tattoos.

While Ten collected them as a kid collected cards, Jaehyun skin couldn’t be more plain.

It wasn’t that Jaehyun didn’t like tattoos – oh no, it was nothing like that. In fact, Jaehyun loved them on Ten’s skin.

Jaehyun loved how Ten smiled so brightly that night when he got home with the news.

_“I’m getting a tattoo tomorrow.”_

_“Tomorrow?”_

_“Yeah. You’re going with me, right?”_

Jaehyun could never say no to that smile.

_“Of course.”_

Jaehyun still remembered how happy Ten was about it when they got back home and carefully explained each detail about the drawing on the inner part of his right arm, as he leaned his head on Jaehyun’s shoulder on their couch, or days later, while they had dinner together and Jaehyun randomly (but not really) started drawing over the black lines with the tip of his fingers, still getting used the new, permanent mark on his lover’s skin.

It wasn’t like Jaehyun wouldn’t like to get one himself. _One day_ , he used to tell Ten. _Maybe._

_“How do you know you won’t regret it?”_

Jaehyun asked Ten once, as he watched Ten fixing the drawing for one of his tattoos – the one on his right shoulder – for the n-th time that week. His appointment was in two days from that.

 _“I don’t know,”_ Ten shrugged, and his tongue was back outside, pressed between his lips as he zoomed in on his ipad and fixed a line from one of the petals. _“But I won’t regret it.”_ He stated.

And just like Ten knew, at that moment, Jaehyun knew that his boyfriend would never regret it.

But Jaehyun probably would.

Maybe he should ask Ten to draw something for him, he thought, sometimes, like that lazy Sunday morning, warm September sun breaking through their bedroom window and tinting Ten’s already sun kissed skin a brighter shade of gold around the black ink on this chest.

It wasn’t that Jaehyun didn’t like tattoos at all, cause he loved them, actually.

He loved how soft Ten’s inked skin still felt under his fingers as he traced each line, each curve, each small detail that Jaehyun knew Ten put so much from his soul that it wasn’t just imprinted by ink on his body, but it was like a small part of Ten’s soul materialized, right there, for Jaehyun to reach, and touch, and stare.

He loved how sensitive Ten would get every time Jaehyun kissed the abused skin for the first time a couple of weeks later, or even a few months after each new drawing – Jaehyun always thought it was a shame it wouldn’t be like this forever, but Ten had told him, more than once, that this… his skin becoming sensitive after a tattoo, wasn't even supposed to happen.

 _“Maybe it’s me that makes you sensitive, then.”_

Jaehyun dared saying once, as his fingers brushed through Ten’s tattooed arm, to the flowers on his shoulder, and up his neck. Ten only rolled his eyes, but the smirk on his face betrayed him in Jaehyun's favor. 

_“Maybe…”_ Jaehyun added, _“I should choose the spot for the next one.”_ And that time, when Jaehyun’s fingertips brushed all the way down towards Ten’s legs, and Ten shivered under the soft charess on the inner side of his thighs, Jaehyun knew that, maybe, he was right.

 _“...Maybe.”_ Ten whispered, that time.

Jaehyun loved the way Ten always shivered under his touch, of his lips, hands, fingertips... it didn’t matter. He loved that it always felt like kissing Ten’s soul, just like that morning, when the sun lighted up his own face instead as he leaned over Ten, all that brightness making it difficult for him to keep his eyes open, but it didn’t matter; Jaehyun knew these lines by heart now, as he brushed his lips, oh so slightly, over Ten’s naked skin as he slept by his side, mouth pressing just as softly as he placed small kisses on the tip of every sword, every spear, that countered the pattern of Ten’s chest – boney ribs and tensed muscles and all.

Jaehyun really loved when Ten’s finger reached the back of his head and mingled between his hair, causing a shiver down his spine and lips to curve into a smile, right above Ten’s heartbeat.

“Too early...”

Ten mumbled, and Jaehyun loved how Ten’s chest resonated under his morning voice, right under his lips, as they traced up on Ten’s shoulder, neck, jaw, chin, not always between kisses – Jaehyun loved the feeling of Ten’s skin underneath his lips, tattoo or not.

“It’s almost noon.” Jaehyun mumbled back, barely above a whisper and there was no need to be any louder than that and Ten pouted, his eyes still closed as Jaehyun lips brushed the corner of his lips, only it wasn’t a pout and Jaehyun gladly pressed their lips together, fully, yet still soft. “Good morning.” He whispered, and their lips never pulled apart.

“Sunday. Too early…” Ten rambled. “Sleep.”

Jaehyun chuckled and when he finally opened his eyes to meet Ten’s still sleepy face, that slowly opened to face him too with a lazy smirk as he stretched beneath him, Jaehyun wished he could tattoo the brightness in Ten’s dark eyes on his skin.

See… it wasn’t that Jaehyun didn’t like tattoos, cause he did, and he loved them in Ten’s skin and would make sure to kiss every corner, of every pattern, all of them and all the others he was sure that were still yet to come, and tattoo each one in his memory, where Jaehyun knew he could never forget.

**Author's Note:**

> You can always reach me on [@twitter](https://twitter.com/10queso) or [@curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/10queso) too. (Come on. Don't be shy... ^^)


End file.
